


Bernie 'Bacon' Cowley's Cookbook for the Apocalypse

by ardentaislinn



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie has a dream, but he needs a little help from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bernie 'Bacon' Cowley's Cookbook for the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



Before the apocalypse happened, Bernie had had a dream. Well, several dreams, but they were all part of the same hope for the future. He wanted to make amazing food that made people happy; he wanted to move up the ranks in the Navy; he wanted to be recognised for his service. 

And he wanted to write a cookbook. 

Now, Bernie figured he was doing OK with the first three, considering the circumstances. He had to get creative with the food sometimes when they were running low on rations, but people appreciated his dishes just the same. He’d managed to get down to weight with the help of Tex, so he might be getting a promotion eventually. And, he really felt that he had gained the respect of the rest of the crew, which is more than he’d got at Camp David, if he was being honest. 

But the cookbook...that was proving more difficult. 

Originally his plan for it had been gourmet foods, of the type he used to love to cook. But, these days, gourmet ingredients were pretty impossible to come by. Then, he visited shore one day and he realised what his new calling was. Some of the people he met were malnutritioned, and unable to cook healthy and interesting food with what they had left. The problem would only worsen as supplies dwindled before they could get farms and factories up and running again. 

So Bernie had adjusted his dream slightly. He was going to make a cookbook for the apocalypse. It might not be the glossy coffee-table book of his dream - more likely a pamphlet or something - but it would be much more useful. It might even save lives. 

And, really, isn’t that why he was here? 

Thing was, he was going to need some help. He was a cook that went by instinct, which wouldn’t help people trying to recreate his recipes with accurate measurements and the like. This meant that he would need to do some testing and experimenting. 

He would also need some extra ingredients. Ones that maybe the captain wasn’t completely aware of, and wouldn’t mind if they were cooked in an experimental manner. Or discarded, if it came to that. 

Wanting to keep his plans low-key, he took Tex aside before the other man went on his next land mission. 

“If you, ah, happen to find any extra food out there, I wouldn’t be averse to taking it off your hands,” he told him. 

Tex gave him a long, considering look, then shrugged. “Sure thing. Provided I get a second helping of whatever you are cooking up.” 

Bernie smiled, relieved. “You got it.” He paused. “If you could keep this between us, though, that would really help me out.” 

Tex narrowed his eyes, then shrugged and nodded once, striding off to join Ravit and Burk for the mission. 

\--- 

Bernie was diligently preparing dinner in the galley when Tex walked in almost a day after they’d last seen each other, carrying an overflowing crate of food. He set it down on the bench with a loud clunk, and a smell that Bernie had almost forgotten wafted over to him. _Cardamom._

Bernie looked around nervously, but was glad to see that the galley was empty except for him and Tex. 

Bernie grinned at his friend, and opened his mouth to thank him, but the smile faded from his face as he saw movement by the door. Two more figures strode in, their faces almost covered by the bulging boxes of food they were carrying in their arms. 

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone,” Bernie hissed at Tex. 

Tex had the grace to look a little apologetic, but shrugged. “I needed help carrying the haul.” 

Burk and Ravit set down their boxes, and Bernie noted their worn and wary expressions as they looked at him, daring him to say something about their presence. 

Bernie looked closer at the three of them. They must have come straight from the pilot boat. They had dirt smeared across their faces and clothes, and their bloodshot eyes proclaimed how tired they were. Still, they were smiling like little kids that had successfully raided the pantry without their parents knowing. 

Deciding to let it go, Bernie sighed. “What did you get me?” he asked them, still keeping his voice low. He pulled one of the boxes closer to him, his excitement at what he might find building within him. 

“A little of this, a little of that,” Tex replied. He looked too smug, though, so Bernie eyed him thoughtfully. 

“What did you find?” 

It was Ravit that reached into her box and produced a big plastic container, sealed at the top. She shook it gently to produce a rattle, then handed it to Bernie, looking pleased with herself. 

“I found that for you,” she told him. 

Curious, Bernie carefully opened the lid. The instant he realised what he was looking at, a grin split his face. “Walnuts! How did you know they were my favourite?” 

Ravit shrugged. “You mentioned it once.” 

Bernie was about to reply, when a noise sounded outside to galley. His head shot up, and his heart rate suddenly jumped and began racing. 

“Help me move it into the pantry. Hopefully no one will look there for the next few hours,” he told them, almost whispering. 

The other three complied after shooting each other confused looks, pulling the crates and boxes off the table and following Bernie to the pantry. 

“Want to tell us why this has to be such a secret?” Tex asked. 

Bernie shook his head, but relented at the three hard stares thrown his way. 

“I just...I needed some extra supplies for an experiment I’m running,” he told them. 

“What kind of experiment?” Ravit asked, her eyes narrowing. 

“A food experiment?” Bernie replied nervously. 

“Why would this food experiment need to be kept a secret?” Burk asked suspiciously. 

“I...alright, but you can’t laugh, OK? And keep it between us.” 

They all nodded solemnly, but Bernie could sense a hint of amusement in them. He sighed. 

“I want to do a cookbook, alright? One that has healthy, simple, tasty dishes with easy-to-find ingredients. To help the survivors.” 

Everyone was silent for a moment as Bernie waited, his throat closing with anxiety. Would they think the idea was stupid? 

The tension gathering in the back of Bernie’s neck broke as Tex clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s a really admirable thing to do,” he said, and sounded sincere. 

Bernie grinned in relief. “You think so?” 

“Sure,” Burk said. “I’m sure there are lots of people out there that would appreciate it.” 

Ravit was eyeing the crate behind Bernie with some interest. “Will you be testing the recipes?” she asked. 

“Some of them,” Bernie replied with a nod. “Some of the dishes will be a little experimental, and others I’ve made a hundred times before, but have never needed a recipe.” 

“So, you will need a tester.” It was a statement, not a question. Ravit didn’t take her eyes off Bernie, staring him down. Bernie glanced nervously over at Burk, but he was of no help, looking far too amused by the situation. 

“I...yes?” Bernie answered, assuming that that was the correct answer. 

“Good. Then I will keep your secret.” 

“Can’t let word get out, or you might have more volunteers than you can count,” Burk told him with a grin. 

“I’m definitely willing to try some of your more unusual creations, Culinary Specialist,” Tex told him. “But I think you should tell the Commander, when you are ready. Pretty sure he’d support this endeavour.” 

“I might tell everyone when it is closer to being finished. I’ve never done anything like this before. If I’m going to fail, I don’t want it to be publicly.” He spread his arms in a helpless gesture. 

The three of them grinned. “Don’t you worry. We’ll keep it to ourselves,” Tex told him. “I don’t think any of us know much about cooking or making books, but we’ll help you where we can.” 

“Thank you,” Bernie told them sincerely. “I’m a cook, not a fancy chef, but it means a lot you guys think I can do this.” 

They said their goodbyes, and Bernie returned to making dinner for the crew, carefully noting down his proportions of ingredients and methods. Later that night, after the crew had been fed, the four of them once again gathered in the galley to test Bernie’s latest creation. 

They ate, they laughed and they talked about the future. And for the first time, Bernie truly believed that his dream may actually come true. 


End file.
